


The Darkness Lies Unbroken

by Walsingham



Category: British Comedian RPF
Genre: Gen, Mugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel is mugged on the streets of London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness Lies Unbroken

   Noel knew someone was following him as he made his way through the streets of London. He picked up his pace, glancing behind him to the dark figure following him.

   Making a split-second decision, Noel slipped into an unlit alleyway, but he knew the other figure had followed him. He kept walking.

   His heart thumped in his chest as he approached a brick wall, realising he'd hit a dead end. Suddenly, he felt a gloved hand on his mouth, stopping him from crying out. The figure holding him kicked the back of his legs, forcing him on his knees. He felt a hand search his pockets, pulling out his wallet, keys and phone.

   Noel barely moved, except to squeeze his eyes shut.

   The figure let go of him, and he fell onto the concrete. He tried to yell for help, but his voice refused to work. He tried to get to his feet, but his attacker directed a hard kick to his abdomen, knocking the breath out of him. Noel hit the brick wall, wheezing. Desperate, he tried to crawl around the figure, trying to escape, but a gloved fist hit his face, and he felt his nose break.

   Noel screamed, clutching his nose, blood streaming between his fingers. In a hurry to shut him up, the figure grabbed his hair and pulled him up. In one swift movement, a knife was in the figures hand and had dug deep in Noel's throat.

   Noel was dead before he hit the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos + concrit always welcome!  
> x


End file.
